


Whoops

by vericus



Series: Sparks AUs [5]
Category: Transformers (Bay Movies)
Genre: Gen, Humour
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-02
Updated: 2013-01-02
Packaged: 2017-11-23 09:27:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/620612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vericus/pseuds/vericus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anna Lennox discovers some unexpected results of hanging out with Autobots.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whoops

**Author's Note:**

> This fic blamed on mmouse15 and vodka.

"So I have a super important question," Anna Lennox said as she bounced her daughter on her knee, causing the baby girl to giggle gleefully.

"What's that?" Alex asked, taking a long drink from her beer.

"I've long since accepted the fact that I know alien robots who will far outlive even my children's children. Heck, Ironhide's been alive longer than the human race has been sentient," Anna said, nodding in the direction of the large mech, who glanced over at the sound of his name, only to return to his heated discussion with Optimus about why he couldn't give Jupiter a few extra artificial moons that might just happen to have been inspired by Star Wars.

"Yeah?"

"But why do you still look the same now as you did when I was twelve?" Alex froze, and the debate between Prime and weapons specialist fell silent. Anna arched an eyebrow as all three avoided looking in her direction. "Don't tell me you've secretly been a pretender all this time."

"No, no, nothing like that," Alex hastened to assure her. "I just, um, seem to have lost the ability to age." Anna gave her an incredulous look.

"...What? _How?!_ "

"Er, well, um..."

"We have no idea," Optimus sounded embaressed as he spoke up.

"He made me go to, like, a billion doctors when we realized it," Alex complained. "And Ratchet spent a solid day running every scan he could think of."

"Not that it did any good." Optimus sounded chagrined.

"All they could do was collectively shrug and congradulate me on gaining immortality," Alex grumbled. Anna stared at her, and the former trucker shifted uncomfortably.

"That is _so_ unfair," Anna finally compained, and Ironhide snickered.

**\- THE END -**


End file.
